Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Nadia sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$8$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Nadia also earns a $$39$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Nadia wants to earn at least $$93$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Nadia will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Nadia wants to make at least $$93$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $93$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $93$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $8 + $39 \geq $93$ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $93 - $39 $ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $54 $ $x \geq \dfrac{54}{8} \approx 6.75$ Since Nadia cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $6.75$ up to $7$ Nadia must sell at least 7 subscriptions this week.